Wildfire
by Lady Iruse
Summary: Nunca tuve una oportunidad de probar de que era inocente. Parecía que siempre me tenían hechar la culpa a mí, por todos los crimenes, incluso los que ni sabía que eran
1. part 1

A veces la vida es rara, esta vez conocerás un poco del verdadero trabajo de una mercader, ella no es una mercader ordinaria, ella puede conseguirte los objetos más perturbadores, pero los más caros y extraños

Podrá conseguirte todo lo que tus fantasías mórbidas deseen, y además también puede cumplir otro tipo de trabajos, por módicos precios, pero su forma de cobrar no es muy casual, pero es mejor que leas algunas de las atrocidades que consigue, para saber si tú también quieres una

Con ustedes, La mercader de las Lilas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akyra miro la ventana, sabía que pronto la hora se acercaría y un nuevo encargo se sumaría, se sentía algo mal por lo que hacía su familia la veían como una madre, una hermana, una persona buena que siempre estaría con ellas apoyándolas, aunque parte de eso era verdad, lo de ser buena no era muy cierto

Ya hace 6 meses que tenía este trabajo, pero ya tenía la fama como si fueran años, tantos encargos, tantos objetos, que al principio cuestionaron su cordura, cosa la cual ya había perdido, pero fue eso lo que la hacían salir todas las noches, quería saber que sería lo nuevo de la noche, pero también quería encontrarse con el…

-Buenas noches- dijo la última pequeña subiendo las escaleras a punto de dormir, se acomodó en el sofá de la sala, Eli y Kord acompañaban a la chica aun con los ojos pesados de sueño, el reloj de su muñeca sonó, avisándole la hora y que era ya tiempo de prepararse

-bueno yo me voy, que tengan buenas noches- dijo Akyra levantándose, rápidamente Eli subió al segundo piso muerto del cansancio, quedando a solas con Kord, ambos se miraron y una tensión empezó a formarse, la extraña pareja tuvo ciertas peleas por una chica que Kord conoció en una de sus tantas misiones con la banda de Shane, el día que consiguieron a Rookie, ella ya había causado varias discusiones y aún seguían, un profundo odio se formó en el pecho de la Stahl hacia la chica de cabello blanco, con la mirada fría se despidió con la cabeza y salió derecho, ya se estaba haciendo tarde

Monto su meca Leopardo de las nieves y se digirió a su casa, en la caverna Nefasta, todo el camino se fue pensando en todo lo que hacía, tener una doble vida ya era algo cansador pero no podía decirle a su familia que era una mercader y menos de ese tipo, sabía lo que haría Eli, entre pensamientos el tiempo paso rápido y llego a su casa en poco tiempo, estaciono la meca en la entrada y rápidamente entro a su hogar

Miro por todas partes el ambiente cálido y acogedor de este, subió rápidamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de esta, sonrió grandemente y empezó a buscar algunas cosas para la noche

No podía salir con su ropa casual, para estas ocasiones buscaba algo lindo que ponerse, algo en ella le decía que debía verse bien, que la impresión de linda chica la haría ganar más prestigio, pero también lo hacía porque quería sentir que mirada le daba él. Se decidió por unas botas altas negras con taco, un jeans del mismo color ajustados, que hacían resaltar sus largas piernas, una blusa violeta pegada al cuerpo con unos guantes largos también negros, su cinturón de babosas se encontraba alrededor de su cintura y su lanzadora de muñeca ya estaba puesta, tanto negro hacia que su piel blanca resaltara de una manera muy extraña, pero muy deseable, su cabello suelto con algo de maquillaje se encontraba lista para la noche, se miró por última vez en el espejo, no se sentía completa, así que decidió ponerse un collar de amatista con turmalina ébano, feliz con su aspecto bajo a la sala, sin saber que alguien la esperaba

Un chico alto de piel entre morena y blanca de ojos cafeces, esperaba pacientemente, de cabello negro hasta los hombros de 20 años, vestía una chamarra café con capucha, pantalones negros unos guantes completos, a su lado tenía un casco de gotcha sin cabeza y un machete en su espalda, varias de sus babosas malvadas en su cinturón con un lanzadora muy parecida a la de Blite

La sonrisa de Akyra no pudo ser mayor, se dirijo algo apresurada y se puso delante de chico con una sonrisa sádica de esas que invocaban a los oscuros pensamientos, el chico se levantó dejando ver su gran altura, Akyra al lado de él se veía muy pequeña, un extraño contraste

-pensé que no vendrías hoy, no quería hacer el trabajo yo sola- dijo en un pequeño puchero con un toque algo infantil

-andando, hoy estaremos algo ocupados, al parecer alguien que estábamos buscando se contactó con nosotros, y tiene algo que nos podía interesar- dijo con una voz fría y grave, Akyra sonrió grandemente, sabía muy bien de quien hablaba

-entonces me estás hablando del creador de las lolitas slaves toys- su acento infantil aún seguía presente, pero en tono más macabro

-el mismo- se dirijo a la salida secundado de Akyra, al salir se pudo ver una meca igual a la de Eli, solo que negra con toques grises, con el motor rojo estacionada al lado del peculiar felino, ambos montaron su mecas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se dirigían a la caverna fin del mundo

Para muchos esta caverna era deshabitada, pero de noche aun en lo más profundo, se podía ver un pequeño pueblo con 5 edificios cada uno con 13 pisos, varias casas y algunos otros lugares muy lujosos, en los 5 edificios principales se encontraba el burdel y mercado negro más grande de bajoterra, parafilia, zoofilia, necrofilia, incesto, todo tipo de placer y morbo podrías encontrar en estos lugares, también los mercados de contrabando gigantescos, venta de órganos, drogas, objetos, animales, cosas de todo tipo encontrabas aquí, pero todo con relación a lo malvado

Era aquí en donde la pareja trabajaba desde hace ya 5 meses el lugar no fue fácil de conseguir, pero el trabajo puede mover montañas, lograron entrar ya que en uno de sus encargos no pidieron la paga habitual, sino que a su comprador le pidieron algo a cambio, una pequeña casa con lujos en lo más pequeño, era conocida por su ambiente extraordinariamente inusual y su decoración mórbida para los ojos de la cordura, aquí recibían sus clientes escuchando los pedidos que buscaban y empezando a buscar lo que necesitaban

Ese es el trabajo de una mercader ¿o no?

Fueron 3 horas de viaje largo, pero valían la pena para ellos, al llegar al lugar muchos figaron la vista en ellos, sabían perfectamente que hacían, por eso nadie se metía con ellos, la última vez que alguien llego a confrontarlos, ese cliente tuvo la entrega más rápida de todos

Un ser humano para ser el conejillo de indias de tan extraño científico, desde ese momento muchos de los mercaderes decidieron retirarse de ese lugar, no quería hacer competencia con algo tan fuerte

Amaba ser considerada peligrosa, era una sensación superior que la hacía sentir muy bien, volteo su cabeza y vio a su compañero como veía con odio a un grupo de hombres que la veían fijamente, rio divertida y se puso a la par de su amigo

-vamos Raiden- como le decía por cariño –apura la meca que vamos a llegar tarde, además como siempre te ganare en la carrera- acelero el motor en señal de apuesta, una mirada desafiante se cruzó por los ojos del chico, en un 2 por 3 ambos ya estaban a la velocidad máxima, por mucho la velocidad de Raiden era extraordinaria, vio al final de la calle su residencia de trabajo al ver atrás veía a la rubia ya con la expresión de la perdida, freno su meca y espero a su amiga

-al parecer hoy me ganaste- otro puchero, ambos entraron en la residencia, estacionaron las mecas y entraron al hogar

-Raiden, espera aquí mientras voy por algunas cosas- el pelinegro asintió fríamente, sentándose en los sofás recubiertos de un extraño cuero

Akyra fue a la cocina, buscando 3 copas y una botella de un viejo vino, sabía que a su nuevo cliente amaba el buen vino, volvió a la sala y vio a Raiden pensando fríamente, le encantaba esos momentos donde podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos con palabras sin sentido

-así que el lobo solitario y la pantera sospechosa ahora son solo uno- se arrecosto a su hombro sirviendo las copas de vino

-amas hacer eso ¿verdad?- tomo una de las copas de vino, bebiendo la exquisita bebida

-si no lo amara no sería yo- beso la mejilla de Raiden con un pronunciado sonrojo, el oji café volteo la mirada

-¿y eso porque?- pregunto extrañado

-no te hagas el desentendido, sé que me diste ese collar que tanto quería, enserio muchas gracias- acentuó con gran sonrojo, el solo sonrió pasando su brazo sobre los hombros, aprisionando la chica en sencillo abrazo, ambos se sintieron felices por la cercanía del otros, pero un golpe en la puerta obligo a que se separaran

-entrad, la puerta está abierta- dijo Akyra al separarse del abrazo, Raiden recupero su posición original, por la puerta entro un hombre de unos 30 años, su ropa casual y su vista perdida no lo hacían ver como a quien se sabía que era

-es un gusto que por fin haya aceptado nuestra invitación señor Osorno- Akyra hablo cordialmente, invitándolo a sentarse y ofreciéndole una copa de vino, el cual acepto gustosamente

-para mi es el gusto, sería un honor entablar negocios con tan buenos mercaderes- respondió tomando un poco de la copa

-pero antes que nada, me gustaría saber de qué trata su negocio- su voz fría se sintió lúgubre, la sonrisa del hombre se extendió y en medio de una sonrisa exclamo

\- Yo creo Esclavas Lolita de juguete. En caso de que no sepan a qué me refiero es muy simple: Transformo chicas jóvenes en juguetes sexuales fácilmente manejables .Eso .Ellas no pueden escapar, ni resistirse ,ni decir algo; ellas solo están ahí para tu diversión sádica .Curioso del por qué?-

-señor Osorno, usted y nosotros tendremos grandes negocios- termino de decir Akyra con un tono escalofriante…


	2. Chapter 2

-buenos negocios, que espero poder llevar muy bien a cabo- termino de decir tomando un poco de vino

-pero quiero que expliques ¿Cómo consigues a las chicas?- Pregunto el chico, mostrando más interés sobre el tema

\- empecemos por el inicio. Soy un cirujano que vive en una de esas cavernas pobres en las periferias del este de Bajoterra. Una sociedad bastante ruda, la pobreza es enorme y a menos que tengas dinero y conexiones, estás jodido. No es necesario decir que yo tengo ambas. También tenemos hermosas mujeres aquí, las cavernas del este europeo son bien conocidos por eso. Afortunadamente para mí, algunas de estas chicas ya no tienen parientes o familiares y viven en orfanatos. Yo no llamaría a eso vivir, es increíble lo que encontrarás ahí. Algunas chicas muy jóvenes tienen suerte y son adoptadas, pero a la edad d ya son muy grandes. Algunas de las niñas más lindas son vendidas para prostituirse y podrías considerarlo suerte también; en vez de desaparecer lentamente en la mugre y la pobreza-

-¿las secuestras?- interrumpió Akyra recargándose en el sofá

-En realidad yo compro algunas chicas. Generalmente, tomo las más atractivas que rondan los 9 y 10 años, antes que comiencen su pubertad. El orfanato coopera bastante, están alegres de tener una boca menos que alimentar. De la misma forma, aceptan mis donaciones para ellas. Nunca preguntan y yo nunca divulgo nada. Ellos saben que soy cirujano; probablemente piensan que hago algunos experimentos con las chicas o cortar sus órganos para después venderlos. Pero no, encuentro un negocio mucho más rentable; transformo a las chicas en juguetes sexuales. Puedes ordenar una Juguete Sexual Lolita si quieres. No son baratas; cobro entre 700.000 y 800.000 monedas de oro por un juguete. Eso no toma en cuenta los gastos de envío. Pero tendrás una Juguete Sexual Lolita que te satisfará por muchos años, ella es como una muñeca, ¡pero con vida!-

-¿Cuál es el procedimiento?- su voz fría retumbo en todo la sala

-Dejadme decirte cómo logro que una joven niña de orfanato se haga una muñeca viviente. Cuando he encontrado una chica nueva y apropiada, pediré al orfanato que la vengan a dejar a mi villa. Ella llegará desnuda, atada y con los ojos vendados. Después de una breve inspección y un chequeo médico la llevaré a la clínica especial de mi villa. Después la limpiaré profundamente. Estas chicas son sucias, realmente apestan; no han visto un baño en años y son muy descuidadas. Cuando está finalmente limpia la pondré en una camilla y le daré una inyección que la hará dormir. Le crearé una nueva identidad y le daré un nuevo nombre. No conozco los nombres reales de las chicas, solo sé su edad y es todo lo que necesito. En el orfanato, cualquier dato de ella será destruido. Nunca existió. Ahora su existencia será la de un mero juguete. Tengo un trío de Esclavas Lolita de juguete; Dasha, que tiene 11 años y está en la etapa final de su transformación; Tanya, que ahora tiene 12 años, 2 años desde que la creé; y Luda, que tiene 14 años y un embarazo de 4 meses-

-¿De cuantas fases consiste la transformación?- volvió a preguntar, fijando su mirada en el

-en sí, consta de 3 etapas, después dejo que duerma y descansen para que a la mañana siguiente cuando es la gran operación. La chica aún estará durmiendo debido al anestésico de la noche anterior. La pondré en la mesa quirúrgica y le administraré más anestésicos para la operación. De modo que si te estás preguntando porqué el Juguete Sexual Lolita no se resistirá ni se irá; muy simple: ¡Le amputo piernas y brazos! Le amputaré los brazos hasta los codos y sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Fácil, ¿no? Esta chica jamás se arrancará de ti-

-¿Cómo toman la operación las chicas?- para Akyra se le hacía demasiado interesante, así que decidió tomar más en cuenta lo que decía

-Para ellas esta es una operación muy pesada y probablemente el paso más crítico en el proceso de transformación. Pero la mayoría de las veces sobreviven- expreso el señor Osorno totalmente calmado

-eso significa que la deja con muñones- inquirió Akyra algo confusa

-en realidad ya no estoy dejando a las chicas con muñones en brazos y piernas. Les adjunto una barra de metal de 5 cm. al hueso de sus brazos y piernas antes de coser las heridas. El otro extremo de la barra metálica tiene una rosca de tornillo a la que se puede adjuntar una junta tórica. ¡Cuando esté lista, podrás asegurarla con una cadena, o candado, a cualquier objeto que quieras! Mi Tanya y Luda normalmente tienen una cadena pegada a la espalda, encajada con ambas juntas tóricas en los muñones de sus brazos. Eso mantendrá sus brazos muy bien pegados a su cuerpo- tomo un poco más de vino, ofreciendo la copa para ser llenada

-Al principio debes cuidar mucho de las heridas en los muñones, para prevenir infecciones. Una vez que la herida haya sanado completamente, pondré silicona encima del muñón. Esto va cubierto por terciopelo blanco y se ve muy dulce, a pesar de las crueles juntas tóricas al fin de lo que les queda de brazos y piernas. Después de unos pocos meses, cuando las piernas y brazos se han recuperado completamente, puedes poner algo más de presión en las juntas tóricas. Yo comencé hace un año colgando a Tanya y Luda de sus brazos y piernas desde el techo. Es un muy interesante decorado para tu cuarto: ¡una Lolita desnuda colgando de tu techo! Y es bastante agradable usar su vagina o boca cuando está colgando de esa forma-

-¿y así están listas?- volvió a preguntar Akyra con la confusión tocando a su puerta

-en realidad esa es la primera parte de procedimiento, antes de eso hay un largo camino por recorrer. La operación no está lista amputando sus brazos y piernas. Después también cortaré sus cuerdas vocales, así no podrá volver a hablar o incluso hacer sonidos. Además, le removeré los dientes. Hecho esto, le implanto una capa de silicona con una capa más delgada en sus mandíbulas. Ella aún podrá chupar penes, pero no podrá mascártelo. De hecho, es muy agradable cuando ella intenta mordértela un poco; las capas superiores te dan algo parecido a un masaje-

-¿la silicona es demasiado necesario?- el volvió a hablar, el parecía algo muy bueno, tal vez encargara una como paga

-El implante de silicona es absolutamente necesario, sino su boca parecería la de una abuela desdentada. Esto la mantendrá bella. Para mantener su boca en buena forma, usará una mordaza la mayor parte del tiempo. Esto puede sonar obsoleto, porque corté sus cuerdas vocales y no podrá hablar de ninguna manera, pero es un tema estético. Simplemente, una chica amordazada se ve bien y no necesita de su boca para cosas que no sean alimentación, bebida o una oral-

-¿Cuánto tiempo le das de recuperación? Pues como hasta ahora no les ha dado un descanso para que no sea tan traumático-

-en realidad una vez que la operación esté lista, le daré a la chica una o dos semanas para recuperarse y dejar que las heridas sanen. Después comenzará su entrenamiento-

-¿y ahora que pasa con ellas?- volvió a servir una copa de vino, entre más escuchaba más deseaba tener una de ellas

-como saben ella ya no es una chica ordinaria, sino que un juguete y tiene muchas cosas por aprender. Ya que no tiene dientes, no puede comer. Debe ser alimentada como un bebé. Yo lo hago una vez al día con una mamadera y fórmula de infantes, porque contiene todas las vitaminas y minerales. No le daré más de lo necesario; no quiero que engorde, porque ya no puede moverse. Debes cuidar de eso- respiro profundamente para seguir hablando

-Ella bebe una mamadera llena de agua, té o limonada tres o cuatro veces al día, así que consume al menos 2 litros de agua por día. Eso es suficiente para mantenerla saludable. Al principio, pondré la botella en la boca, pero pronto solo dejaré la botella junto a ella, de forma que tendrá que ponérsela en la boca ella misma. Toma algo de práctica que logre poner la botella en su boca, ya que no tiene brazos, pero eventualmente lo hará y beberá. Cuando lo haga, le vendaré los ojos antes de que tome la botella; antes de que su entrenamiento haya finalizado deba encontrar la botella y beber de ella, sin ver-

-ese es su entrenamiento para comer, ¿hay algo más?- indago este de nuevo, quería conocer muy bien su funcionamiento

-La comida y la bebida se devuelven, así que la llevo al baño unas veces al día. Como no se puede mover, debes levantarla y llevarla al baño. Cuando estoy haciendo negocios, pongo un catéter en su tracto urinario. Ya que no come mucho, tampoco caga mucho-

-¿Qué más pasa con ellas?-

-Aunque ya no puede hablar, aún me puedo comunicar con ella para enseñarle cosas elementales. Le enseñaré a dar un mamón apropiado, le enseñaré a disfrutar el sexo cuando su clítoris y labios vaginales sean estimulados con un vibrador. También le enseñaré qué significa ser una esclava. Le azotaré la vagina todos los días, mientras uso un vibrador, de modo que ella en algún punto no podrá discriminar entre dolor y placer. Pondré pinzas y colgadores en sus pezones y labios vaginales, los que también estiraré. Intensificaré su entrenamiento cuando le ponga más y más agujas en la vagina. También usaré cera caliente, su clítoris será torturado con agujas, su vagina será electrocutada y atada con hilos. Tendrá que soportar cualquier forma posible de tortura antes que siga con la próxima etapa de su transformación. En esta fase estará la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos vendados, pero cuidaré de que también pueda ver cómo la torturo. Tengo una cámara corriendo casi siempre, así que tendrá que ver su propia tortura y otras películas realmente hardcore, al menos una hora por día-

-entonces prácticamente rompes su cordura- una gran sonrisa sádica fue puesta en su cara, cada vez quería más de ellas

-En algún punto, no solo será una esclava física, sino también mental. Su mente ya no resiste, se ha vuelto totalmente sumisa. Entonces haré las últimas modificaciones para hacerla una Esclava de juguete. Ella ya está inmovilizada y discapacitada para comunicarse, ya que no puede hablar. Hasta ahora puede ver y oír, no estaba completamente privada sensorialmente. Una verdadera esclava no puede moverse, hablar, ver u oír, solo sentir- miro al chico, su mirada provoco algo de miedo así que decidió seguir

-Antes de privarla de sus últimos sentidos, le doy una leve anestesia. Después pongo audífonos en sus orejas y programo ruidos extremadamente fuertes que duran varias horas. Esto será suficiente para dañar su audición lo suficiente como para que no vuelva a escuchar. Como un toque final, trataré sus ojos con un láser. Ella no será completamente ciega. Mi Tanya y Luda aún reaccionan a luces fuertes y supongo que aún pueden ver sombras tenues, pero no pueden reconocer nada y casi están sordas. De cualquier forma, vendo sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso es por gusto personal. Están completamente paralizadas, ni siquiera hacen ruidos cuando las torturo. Solo puedo notar que sufren dolor por las reacciones de su cuerpo, la respiración agitada y la expresión de su rostro- sonrió para sí mismo, recordando todo lo que él hacía con ellas

-Cuando se haya recuperado de esto, estará transformada en un pequeño juguete indefenso listo para la venta. Son fáciles de cuidar; solo un poco de comida y otro de cuidado limpieza diaria. Están inmovilizadas, puedes juntarlas a cualquier objeto e incluso "decorar" a costa de ellas. No pueden hablar, oír o ver; están completamente privadas sensorialmente. Las Esclavas de Juguete que están a la venta aún son vírgenes y recién están entrando a la pubertad. De todos modos, están bien entrenadas para el sexo oral y han sido fuertemente torturadas y abusadas. Pueden embarazarse, así que la anticoncepción es aconsejada, a menos que quieras disfrutar de una esclava de juguete embarazada- termino su relato tomando una tercera copa de vino

Akyra y su compañero sonrieron grandemente, esto era una oportunidad que no se les aparecía todos los días, era una muy buena mercancía que venderían como pan caliente, se miraron entre sí, ya sabían que pedirían de paga, aunque aún había preguntas que responder

-antes que nada, nos parece una propuesta demasiado interesante, y claro que haremos negocios con usted- divulgo la chica –pero antes que nada, queremos que responda unas preguntas-

-todas las que quiera hermosa dama- dijo este en un tipo de reverencia, la mirada de "Raiden" cambio súbitamente, no le gustaba el tono con el cual venia esta insinuación

-¿este procedimiento puede hacerse con chicas adultas?- dijo este en un toque frio y odioso

-claro que sí, pero aún no lo he probado- respondió con mirada desafiante

-¿Qué pasa si la chica ha sido torturada anteriormente?-

-el proceso se vuelve mucho más fácil-

-¿se pueden hacer por encargo?-

-si-

-¿Cuántos años viven después de eso?-

-dependiendo de cómo sea el trato, la primera que hice fue tan cuidada por su actual dueño, que ya tiene 6 años de creada-

Akyra aún seguía quieta, su compañero no le había permitido preguntar nada, y un tipo de competencia había comenzado, sonrió divertida, se levantó y dijo

-bueno señor Osorno, en unos días le llevaremos los encargos a realizar, y dejaremos en recomendación con algunos parafilicos- suspiro –y ahora viene el caso que a nosotros 2 nos gusta, nuestra paga-

-pagare lo que sea, pero enserio necesito que tengamos este acuerdo- dijo un poco desesperado el cirujano

-esta bien, como usted dice que nos pagara lo que queramos, yo por mi parte necesito varias cosas, que creo que no se le harán difíciles, antes que nada, necesito 1 babosa de cada tipo existente, no puedo tener a mis babosas convencionales con migo, así que enserio seria de una gran ayuda, aparte de eso quiero ayudarle en algunas de sus transformaciones- completo la oji morada con una dulce sonrisa

-por mi parte quiero un juguete- dijo el oji café, la mirada que le dirijo su amiga estaba entre sorpresa, asombro, extraña, y algo de ¿odio?

-mmm, serán cosas fáciles de conseguir- se levantó del sofá, seguidamente de la pareja que esperaba su respuesta –les traeré su paga en algunos días, es un gusto hacer negocios- se dieron las manos en señal de aprobación –pero ya es hora de irme, debo empezar a trabajar, que tengan una muy buena noche- se despidió y se fue en busca de la salida

Luego, de escuchar el portazo de la puerta cerrándose, la rubia se tiro en el sofá, vio fijamente a su amigo, el cual solo pudo devolver la mirada algo extrañado

-¿ahora qué pasa?- se sentó al lado de su compañera, esta solo volteo la mirada

-no estoy de acuerdo que quieras una muñeca- susurro un poco triste

-¿se podría saber porque?- su voz cambio un poco, ya no era tan cortante

-Raiden seré honesta, eres un chico muy apuesto, cualquier chica le encantaría estar contigo y complacerte hasta en tu más oscuro deseo, para que ahora quieras una muñeca que solo te servirá como descanso de tus deseos masculinos, no como una compañera- termino de hablar bajando la mirada,

El peli negro abrió los ojos conmensurada mente, nunca pensó que su compañera pensara así, ni menos que así lo veía, esta vez en una de esas pocas veces, se acercó más a ella, la tomo delicadamente del mentó, mirándola fijamente y en una pequeña sonrisa, susurro

-¿así que cualquier chica también puede ser tú?- ahora la rubia era quien abría los ojos, los colores se le subían a las mejillas quedando tan roja como una manzana, intento dejar de mirarlo, pero una parte de ella aun quería seguir viendo esos profundos ojos cafeces

-eso solo fue un decir…. No fue nada más- bajo la mirada instintivamente ocultando su sonrojo

-¿segura?...-

Él se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta poder volver a verla aquellos ojos morados que lo conquistaron desde la primera vez que los vio…

Sus respiraciones empezaron a mezclarse, sus miradas aún seguían fijas en la del otro, empezándose a olvidar de todo los que les rodeaba, sus ritmos cardiacos aumentaron y se podía ver el acelerado movimiento de sus pechos, este lentamente paso una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él, pecho con pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, esto solo hizo que el sonrojo le aumentara los instintos lentamente fue llegando al par de jóvenes, los cuales ahora solo tenían una cosa en mente

Besarle

Decidieron ir acercando sus labios poco a poco, un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo al momento en que sus labios se juntaron,

Para él sus labios eran demasiado suaves, dulces para nada empalagoso y altamente adictivo, era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida, y que ahora no quería dejar

Para ella, aun aunque fueran el beso era tan frío como su dueño, eran como lava liquida que la quemaba, tenían un sabor fuerte y algo cobrizo, un sabor bastante parecido a la sangre, ya había encontrado su nueva adicción

El beso se profundizo al momento que el peli negro mordió suavemente le labio inferior de la rubia, ella paso los brazos por el torso de él, apegándolo más de lo que estaba…

-¡LA BANDA DE SHANE!- el grito que vino de la calle los hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ambos se miraron y el miedo se cruzó por sus ojos, se levantaron maldiciendo que los interrumpieran en esos momentos, tomaron sus lanzadoras, prepararon a sus babosas y salieron a la calle, dispuestos a enfrentarse a todo aquellos que los interrumpiera 


End file.
